


Bucky likes to sleep when Steve is inside him

by Helesss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helesss/pseuds/Helesss
Summary: Bucky, lying on his stomach, arches in the back and moans, moves back, his anus is wide open and Steve literally drives in for lubrication, quickly, powerfully, moves boldly, but a little later he picks up the pace even more, does not go out completely, tends to push deeper ...





	Bucky likes to sleep when Steve is inside him

Bucky, lying on his stomach, arches in the back and moans, moves back, his anus is wide open and Steve literally drives in for lubrication, quickly, powerfully, moves boldly, but a little later he picks up the pace even more, does not go out completely, tends to push deeper ... Suddenly he squeezes Bucky's buttocks with big strong palms, squeezes them together, so that the hollow between them becomes even deeper, a drop of sweat flows into it, smeared between the two halves. Steve crushes, rubs his strong elastic muscles, the anus is felt even already, covers his penis even more tightly and Steve becomes unbearable - pushed deeply, as it's possible, short hairs at the groin tickle the inflamed mucosa, and deep into, again, again, he feels how the penis pulses inside, fills Bucky with his sperm, richly, powerfully, - Bucky allows, shrinks on the penis, tries to spread even deeper, more densely, all he gives to him, with all his nature, moans lingeringly, his hand quickly moves under his stomach, Bucky flexes even more in the lower back, exposes his ass even more, and it seems to Steve that the dick doesn't fit, so the soft walls are tightly closed on him.  
An orgasm is so bright that it blinds them both.  
There is no force, Steve goes down on Bucky from above, smears his lips on the neck, hot, soft, inside Bucky he is also very hot and Bucky squeezes his hips, moves again by inertia, and more, squeezing around, feeling how hot the seed fills him, tries to implant a little more, giving out, moans, shudders, bites the pillow.

Steve feels how his cock inside Buck goes limp, wants to slip out, but Bucky instinctively shrinks, holds his hand on the thigh “Stay a little bit,” whispers, and Steve can't help listening to him, so beautiful, so relaxed and smashed up now, Steve just hugs him, listens, as Bucky's breathing levels out, as it gets deeper, more measured, with his whole body he feels how he relaxes. Bucky likes it when he has a dick inside him, he likes how he stretches it from the inside, how he pulls him inside from sperm ...  
At some point, Steve realizes that Bucky fell asleep, slips out very slowly, very carefully, so as not to disturb, sees how sperm flows from a relaxed anus, smears thighs, drips down the scrotum. Steve can not stand, stretches, strokes his fingers, smears on the skin, and then penetrates inside to the middle phalanges, bends, draws, pushes deeper, feels like Bucky instinctively trying to squeeze the buttocks, moans through sleep - Steve smiles, kisses his neck gently.  
So sweet, so vicious ... So pure. His Bucky.


End file.
